


The Hospital Scene

by justflyingthroughlife



Series: Uncle Fei [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: I keep getting stuck writing the next chapter of "You and Me and Yu Xi Gu Makes Three" but I've had this written since before I started the main story. While I try to figure myself out, enjoy this little excerpt.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Uncle Fei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The Hospital Scene

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is just a little scene I've had written for a while. I am planning on putting it in the main story sooner or later, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think, or what else you'd like to see when I put this in.

“Uncle Yi,” Xi Gu whispers. “Is Uncle dying?” Tang Yi’s heart is gripped tight by an ice cold vice at the boy’s quivering bottom lip. It takes everything in him not to pick Xi Gu up and hold him close when he lifts up his arms in a silent request. Xi Gu whines, tears pooling in those big brown eyes as he lowers his arms.

“Your uncle is strong,” Tang Yi says quietly. Xi Gu sucks in a sharp breath, face beginning to crumple.

“That’s not a no.” Xi Gu is a bright boy, but sometimes he’s too smart for his own good.

“Uncle Fei will be okay,” says Zhao Zi. Tang Yi hates liars, especially people who lie to children. However, from the short time Tang Yi’s known him, he’s learned that Zhao Zi is an eternal optimist. So to be fair, he probably genuinely believes that Shao Fei will just bounce back. “Come on- you’re staying with me until he leaves the hospital.”

“Not with Uncle Yi?” Tang Yi looks down, avoiding betrayed eyes. “We- can I come back? After Uncle is better?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Xi Gu,” Tang Yi replies, staring a hole into the floor. He looks at his watch. “I have to go.” He doesn’t. He has nowhere to be. But he knows that if he stays any longer he’ll break. _This is for Xiao Gu’s own good,_ he reminds himself. _Shao Fei may die because of you. Don’t let Xiao Gu get hurt too._

Tang Yi turns to leave, but two tiny, familiar arms wrap around his legs, trying desperately to keep him from walking away. The tears soaking into his pants feel like scalding condemnation.

“Xi Gu-” Zhao Zi starts, but he is interrupted by a shrill shout.

“No!” Xi Gu screams, clutching Tang Yi’s pants tight in his little fists. “I wanna go home with Uncle Yi!” Tang Yi gently loosens Xi Gu’s grip, turning to face him. The boy’s face is an angry red. His chest is heaving and he makes no effort to wipe away the tears cascading down his face and falling onto the cold hospital floor. Tang Yi crouches down to be at his level.

"Yu Xi Gu,” he begins, almost choking on what he has to say next. “This is for your own good. It’s dangerous to be around me. Do you understand?” Xi Gu doesn’t speak, just shakes his head over and over. “Don’t lie to me. I know you do.” Xi Gu’s sobs show no sign of slowing.

“U-Uncle and I can- can visit you, right?” Tang Yi has to swallow his own tears.

“No.” With that, he turns to leave again. He gets about five steps before he hears a thump _. Don’t turn around_ , he tells himself. _Don’t turn around. If you turn around, you’ll never leave._

Tang Yi turns around.

Xi Gu has thrown himself onto the ground, as only a child could do without shame, and is lying spread-eagled on the tile, sobbing his poor little heart out. Tears of sadness and anger mix together and run down his face as he wails. Tang Yi can’t take it anymore.

He sits down on the floor next to Xi Gu and pulls the limp boy into his lap. He starts to rock back and forth, whispering to him and ignoring any strange looks he may be getting.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, lips against the little boy’s temple. “I’m sorry, Uncle Yi is sorry. Uncle Yi is being stupid.” Xi Gu nods, face hot against Tang Yi’s throat.

“Uncle Yi is being _really_ stupid,” he accuses, voice tiny and muffled. A small fist lands a weak punch against Tang Yi’s chest. “Stupid and mean.”

“I know,” Tang Yi whispers. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Xi Gu takes a shuddering breath and sobs even louder. Gentle hands (Zhao Zi’s, probably, but he’s too focused on Xi Gu to really notice anything else) pull Tang Yi up and guide him to a chair in the waiting room, the distraught little boy clinging on for dear life. Tang Yi just rubs his back soothingly, hoping to calm Xi Gu. He considers singing a lullaby, but he doesn’t know many. Instead, he starts to hum the song from the music box.

Slowly but surely, sobs fade to whimpers. Soon enough, Xi Gu is a sniffling deadweight on Tang Yi’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
